Se sabe con certeza
by Raiha Neuya
Summary: Se sabe con certeza que Malfoy cambia de pareja tan seguido como las sábanas de su cama pero...puede que tal vez, sólo tal vez, esta vez deje las sábanas en su lugar...Dramione/Lemon One-shot&Reviews?


Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos. Era una noche tranquila. Hasta ahora sólo había descubierto a tres parejas de calenturientos queriéndose pasar de listos. Naturalmente les dio un debido sermón y les quitó puntos a sus debidas casas.

Ésa, era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger. La mujer en el trío de oro. La chica más inteligente para su edad. La muchacha con un cuerpo de infarto y cerebro musculoso. (N/A: o.O? xD) La…sangre sucia.

No sabía cómo pero, se había terminado obsesionando con Draco Malfoy. No malinterpreten por favor, lo que sucede es que le parecía fascinante el hecho de que el tipo sólo la insultara con frases poco elaboradas. Algunas veces la sorprendía con uno que otro insulto ingenioso pero, al fin y al cabo siempre regresaba al mismo _sangre sucia._

Ahora hasta le hacía gracia recordar cómo le afectaba esa pequeña frase de dos palabras. Casi como la frase "te amo" o "te quiero"…esperen, ya nos hemos salido del tema.

El punto es que a la leona ya no le afectaban los insultos de Malfoy, ahora había madurado y comprendía que esa era una forma muy estúpida por la cual él desembocaba su frustración.

Había algunas veces en las que la sorprendía también con actos caballerosos como aquella vez que le había abierto la puerta de la biblioteca:

Flash BaCK

–_Permítame _– _dijo galantemente al tiempo que abría la puerta de madera. Ella, extrañada pasó después de susurrar algo parecido a un "gracias", pero se le quito toda duda acerca de su comportamiento después de escucharlo decir las sangre sucia van primero_

_End Flash Back_

Y bueno, tal vez en un recoveco muy al fondo de su corazón, se le hacía tierno el gesto de él hacia ella. Podría ser que fuera su manera masculina de…oh, pero en qué estaba pensando, era imposible que, la manera en la que su retorcida sonrisa la volvía loca pudiera ser correspondida. Era simplemente descabellado pensar Draco Malfoy pudiera ver de otra manera a Hermione Granger, aunque bueno, también le pareció descabellado cuando se sorprendió a si misma espiando al joven cada que tenía oportunidad…Pero no, a ella le gustaba Rondal Weasly y ni Draco ni sus hermosos ojos, ni su porte aristrocático, ni su escultural cuerpo, ni…

_¡Carajo! ¿¡Y así es cómo me concentro para pensar en Ron!?_, pensó, y antes de que siguiera su lucha interna, escuchó pasos a lo lejos.

Hizo una mueca al comprobar que al parecer otra pareja estaba escabulléndose, la diferencia era que todavía tenían el descaro de seguir con su aventurita y estaban tratando de escapar de ella.

– Ya los he escuchado, no estoy sorda – advirtió ella alzando un poco la voz. La verdad era que, quien fuera que fuese esa mujer gemía más alto de lo normal.

– Vale, vale. Nos descubriste. – frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz. Pansy Parkinson.

– Ya conocen las reglas. 25 puntos menos para sus casas – enfocó la vista para poder reconocer al muchacho, sin embargo al parecer éste se escondía detrás de Parkinson.

– Sí, ya lo sabemos ¿o no Ronnie? – se petrificó al escuchar aquél nombre. No se esperaba que Parkinson estuviera con él. No esperaba que sintiera rabia hacia su amigo, pero no rencor. No esperaba soltar un bufido y salir prácticamente huyendo de ahí.

Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero su contuvo.

– No vale la pena. No vale la pena. – cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho… – Espera, ni siquiera comprobé si era Ronald.

Se auto convenció a sí misma de que era imposible que Parkinson se "rebajara" al nivel de acostarse con Ron. No es que ella también lo menospreciara, pero el código de ética y moral retorcida de la gente "noble" como ella, no incluía dormir o tener aventurillas con gente pobre.

Sonrió amargamente y decidió que ese pequeño evento no afectaría a su rutina de vigilancia. Siguió caminando en dónde se había quedado y comprobó que Pansy ya se había ido.

– Menos mal – suspiró aliviada y se llevo una mano al pecho.

– ¿Menos mal qué, sangre sucia? – preguntó cierta persona, por desgracia conocida para ella.

– Menos mal que ya te vas hurón – contraatacó ella. Aunque la luz era muy tenue, puedo ver el ceño fruncido del rubio.

– Pues yo no me voy a ningún lugar – se echó de espalda a la pared y dejó caer su peso. Hermione le miró con más detenimiento.

¿Estaba borracho? Obviamente no se le ocurrió otra manera de averiguarlo mas que preguntándole.

– Malfoy ¿estás borracho?

– No sangre sucia, cómo crees – soltó un hipido y una risa tonta – a mi me encanta molestarte cuando haces guardia.

– Eso ya lo sabía – rodó los ojos. Definitivamente estaba borracho. – Vamos, te llevaré a tu sala. No puedes estar aquí en estas condiciones.

– ¿Ahora eres una buena samaritana? Yo me conformo con que seas una puta… – la chica apretó los puños.

– No pienso discutir con un borracho. – se dio cuenta de la poca lógica que había tenido su ofrecimiento de llevarlo a su sala. ¿Estaba loca?

– Pues eso esta muy bien ¿no? – echó la cabeza hacia atrás y colocó su mano derecha sobre su frente.

Hermione le miró extrañada. ¿Así de raro se comportan los borrachos? Pues, raramente el chico era más decente y descarado al mismo tiempo así pero, prefería este estado de humor al habitual.

– Oye sangre sucia ¿no me eh acostado contigo verdad? – le preguntó mostrando una cara alarmada, como si fuera una gran sorpresa el hecho de que no habían tenido contacto sexual.

– P-pero qué dices ¡claro que no! – le gritó prácticamente. _¿Y si ya descubrió que…que….! ¿Qué?_

– Eso se puede solucionar muy fácil – se puso de pie y a duras penas se mantuvo en equilibrio. Al final apoyo su peso en la pared.

– NI se te ocurra acercarte Malfoy – le advirtió amenazadoramente.

– ¿Porqué-hip-no? Nadie se enterará…si vienes te doy un dulce. Mira – extendió la mano, con un dulce claramente imaginario. A Hermione le hizo gracia el hecho de que, aparte de que se imaginara un dulce, pensara que era el precio suficiente para engañarla y llevarla a la cama. Pero, obviamente no rio ni demostró su fascinación.

Escuchó de nuevo aquella risita tonta a sus espaldas. Pansy Parkinson parecía querer provocarla con su presencia y el hecho de haberle dicho que Ron era su acompañante pero, al girar sobre sí misma y comprobar que sí era Ronald el "afortunado" hombre que le hacía compañía, se paralizó.

– ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas Draquito? – le dijo coqueta. Hermione observó cómo Ronald no la dejaba acercarse.

– Ya-ya hay que irnos Pansy – rehuyó la mirada de su compañera y salió junto con PAnsy lo más rápido que pudo.

– ¡Esa maldita comadreja! ¡Se-hip-burló de mi! – se sabe con certeza que Pansy era la novia no-oficial de Draco, pero también se sabe con certeza que los dos eran tan promiscuos…que bueno, sólo se podían comparar entre sí.

Hermione decidió que había visto demasiado por un día y que era mejor terminar con su recorrido dejando al rubio ahí.

– ¿No me vas a dejar aquí o sí, sangre sucia? – dijo en un tono suplicante, casi infantil, como un niño que no quería que su mama lo dejase solo.

– Debo terminar mi recorrido Malfoy – comentó a punto de soltar las lagrimas. Era cierto que Malfoy había sido objeto de su atención últimamente, pero eso no cambiaba el profundo amor que sentía ella hacia Ronald.

Amor que tal vez estaba confundiendo.

– Te acompaño. Soy muuuuuy buena compañía – sonrió lascivamente y agarró la mano de Hermione. Su doble sentido era tan palpable…que Hermione lo entendió.

– ¡D-dejate de bromas Malfoy! – le reclamó ella tratando de zafar su mano del agarre, pero el rubio la tenía bien sujeta.

– Ándale ¿sí? – y ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono – tomemos venganza…

Esa oferta sonó tentadora para la castaña… ¿Está bien no? Todo era por venganza. Ella amaba a Ronald y, el que ama corrige así que, debía enseñarle que con ella no se juega.

No dijo nada en realidad, lo único que debía hacer era dejarse llevar por las manos expertas del rubio.

La besó frenéticamente, su sabor era embriagante.

_¿Curioso no? Ha, embriagante, ¿entiendes? Porque está ebrio…_Y ahí estaba la parte racional de su cabeza dándole lata como siempre.

Se sorprendió a si misma disfrutando del contacto con la lengua de Malfoy, de cómo respondía con suspiros cada vez más altos. Draco dejó de besarla un momento para mirarla y pedirle que se callase. Ella le miró avergonzada.

_Un borracho diciéndote que hacer…Mira a dónde has llegado Hermione Jane Granger…_

Reanudo la sesión de besos, pero esta vez fue su cuello la víctima. No podía contener los gemidos. Ahora comprendía completamente a las parejas que lo hacían allí…La adrenalina corría por sus venas al pensar que podían ser descubiertos…

Aferró ambas manos en la espalda del ocupado rubio, que se limitó a susurrar algo parecido a un "quien lo hubiera pensado ¿no?" pero ya le importaba poco.

Extrañamente sintió impotencia al caer en cuenta de que el único que tenía trabajo era el joven, por lo que decidió no quedarse atrás.

Aparto su cabeza con ambas manos y lo besó ferozmente, ve tu a saber dónde estaba su parte racional en este momento, seguramente en el bosque de los pervertidos.

– Mione ¿qué intentas hacer? – le recrimino Malfoy, como si aún borracho hubiera interpretado sus sentimientos.

_¿Mione? Anda, pero si ya hasta me había acostumbrado a lo de sangre sucia…_

Ella no respondió, mordió el labio inferior del rubio y cuando este soltó un gemido de dolor, ella introdujo su lengua, provocando nuevas sensaciones. Como consecuencia, Malfoy la alzo y la acomodó de modo que su erección estuviera cerca de Hermione, como si quisiera que notara lo que había provocado.

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena. Ésta no era su primera vez, pero no se sentía muy cómoda haciéndolo con Malfoy en pleno pasillo.

El joven Malfoy ya no llevaba su camiseta, su compañera se la había sacado apenas habían ingresado en el baño, sabiendo de antemano lo que ocurriría a continuación. Con una lentitud, que para Hermione resultaba torturante e incitante a la vez, él se ocupó de sacarle la ropa que, por suerte, era de botones delanteros. Botón por botón la cremosa piel de la chica fue quedando al descubierto, hasta que sólo la ropa interior le vestía. Ella acariciaba el trabajado torso del rubio, y los labios de él mientras tanto besaban su mentón, abandonando los rosados labios de ella, formando un húmedo camino de besos desde su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, y encontrándose con el sostén blanco que aún les cubría. Deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la espalda de la castaña para liberar el broche de dicha prenda, luego corrió los tirantes por los hombros femeninos y le sacó el sujetador, lanzándolo a alguna parte del suelo. Sin ceremonias, atrapó uno de sus pechos con su boca, rozando el erecto pezón rosáceo con su lengua en lentos movimientos circulares. Hermione inhalaba irregularmente, sintiendo las caricias de la boca de Draco y las de sus manos en su anatomía. Sin quedarse atrás, ella bajó las manos hasta el borde del pantalón del muchacho y lo desabrochó, bajando la cremallera e introduciendo una de sus manos de inmediato. Lo sintió temblar ligeramente sobre su cuerpo, justo cuando hubo sentido las caricias que ella le hacía sobre su palpitante miembro, el cual se erguía cada vez más ante tal estimulación.

En esos instantes nada ni nadie importaba, ni su padre, ni su apellido, ni la ya olvidada Pansy y la imbécil comadreja… Sólo ellos existían.

Draco se había deshecho de sus pantalones y había vuelvo a besarla en los labios, suavemente, sin prisa alguna, disfrutando ambos de la sensación tan placentera y del sabor de su pareja. Granger le succionó un labio, él se dejó hacer, para luego devolverle la caricia mientras sus manos hacían lo suyo sobre los firmes pechos de la muchacha. Sus lenguas entraron en contacto cuando él había profundizado el beso, impaciente, aumentando la intensidad del contacto, reviviendo la intensidad que habían vivido en el pasillo.

A Hermione se le iba el aliento, instintivamente, cada vez que percibía la creciente erección del azabache clavándose en su cadera. Draco tallaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, excitándola… aún más. Las contracciones y cosquilleos en su entrepierna comenzaban a desesperarla, ansiosa por que la hiciese suya de una vez, sabía que él hacía esto a propósito, al parecer le encantaba torturarla. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones en un gemido cuando, inesperadamente, sintió que la mano derecha de él se metía entre sus bragas, introduciendo dos de sus dedos en su cavidad sin esperar ni un segundo más, a la vez que su pulgar rozaba su clítoris de manera enloquecedora y aquellos dos dedos entraban y salían de ella a un ritmo progresivo.

Él sintió el delicado cuerpo estremecerse debajo suyo. Había tenido su primer orgasmo.

Ella le tomó del rostro y lo acercó para besarlo en los labios vehementemente, casi de forma suplicante. Anhelando más de él. Sentía su miembro rígido, rozando ahí entre sus piernas, y en ese momento odió la ropa que aún los separaba.

Draco le arrebató las bragas de un tirón, dejándola completamente desnuda y a su merced. Cuando él mismo se despojó de sus bóxers, dejando al descubierto ésa parte que en esos momentos necesitaba principalmente, ella sintió que le fallaba la respiración. Se humedeció los labios, pues la boca se le había secado al ver eso, y, sentía sus mejillas arder… Era tan perfecto que, a veces… asustaba.

—Dr-draco…—le llamó jadeante, excitada.

Él no tardó más tiempo en entrar en su cuerpo, igual de ansioso, haciéndola emitir un provocador gemido que escapó desde lo más profundo de su ser. Él comenzó despacio, entrando y saliendo lentamente, sintiendo lo estrecha y húmeda que estaba, saboreando esa inigualable sensación de hundirse en ella y convertirse en un solo… Como debía ser. Quería controlarse, en serio que sí, mas le era imposible cuando de Hermione se trataba, y pronto se hallaba embistiéndola con mayor ímpetu y vigorosidad.

Ella estaba perdida en sus labios, que la besaban como si no existiese un mañana, absolutamente concentrada en lo que el cuerpo de él la hacía experimentar dentro del suyo.

Hermione suspiró, el sentir como él se vaciaba dentro de ella le resultaba una sensación muy peculiar, le parecía un tanto raro que aquello lograra excitarla. Además, no tenía de qué preocuparse, para eso tomaba la píldora. No quería perderse de nada, o eso le decía su parte racional.

_Nunca sabes cuándo se te va a antojar…_Citó la taladrante vocecita.

Amaneció sin más preámbulos.  
Era bien sabido que el Sol salía a cierta hora de la mañana, era bien sabido que regañarían a Hermione por haber saltado su rutina por "asuntos personales".

Se sabe con certeza que Malfoy despertaría con una resaca, se sabe con certeza que tal vez la echaría tan pronto la viera en su cama, se sabe con certeza que tendría con qué chantajearlo por buen rato, se sabe con certeza que lo había disfrutado, se sabe con certeza que no se volvería a repetir…En resumen, se sabe con certeza que Malfoy cambia de pareja como cambia de sábanas…

…Lo que no se sabe con certeza, es que tal vez, sólo tal vez, a partir de ahora, dejaría las sábanas en su lugar… un poco más de tiempo.

.


End file.
